1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the indirect determination of the waste gas rate or waste gas flow rate in metallurgical processes.
2. Prior Art
Information about the waste gas, its time-dependent composition and/or amount, is important for controlling metallurgical processes.
PCT/EP2005/006848 discloses a method for noncontacting waste gas measurement, particularly at a converter, wherein a segment of the waste gas volume is measured by means of an FTIR spectrometer.
In another method known from DE 28 39 316, a mass-spectrometric monitoring of a sample is carried out on the ionization currents for selected peaks relating to CO, CO2, N2 and a reference gas in the sample. The reference gas can be helium, for example.